Cameron's Diary, TDROTI Aftermath
by Yorobot
Summary: How Cameron spent the million to help all of the other contestants. He decides to offer something to every contestant, and he writes the results in a journal entry. Chris haters will love this story.


**Author's notes: This is my first fanfic on the Total Drama category. I had the idea two days ago, when I thought, "Hey! The season just ended with a victory! So much was left to do yet!" So I decided I'd write a oneshot about how the fourth season of Total Drama was lived by the characters. Some sort of Aftermath. If you haven't seen the series, don't read this. You wouldn't want spoilers to kill your fun, would you?**

* * *

April 26th, 2013

The finale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island was more than a year ago. I was the great winner, and I am still surprised I actually won. Lighting is a respectable opponent, and I do, in fact, respect him despite all the tension that circulated between me and him in the finale. I truly won the million dollars; in fact I believe to be only the second winner of the sum, in all the history of Total Drama; the first prize, of a hundred thousands, was gulped by a shark. Beth won the second prize, if I recall – or was it Duncan? As for the million of the third season, it was burnt down when it fell in the volcano along with Ezekiel – I still haven't found any reasonable explanation as to how Ezekiel survived falling in the lava. Then again, there can't be any reasonable explanation to how everything happened this year either.

The party that followed the finale was truly awesome. I spent nearly ten thousand dollars on it, but it was really worth it. There were caterers and lots of other things to make it the greatest party of all time – no, not to the point of inviting everyone through an ad on Craigslist and ending up with a backyard overfilled with people making a ruckus with a horribly loud sound… It was really just me, the twelve other contestants… and no Chris. …To shorten the retelling of the party, I'll just say it was really one awesome party, everyone agreed with me. From Ann Maria to Zoey.

As soon as everyone went back to their lives, we already started feeling all of the horrible details we had lived in the past weeks. Dakota was a monster – I correct: A mutant princess -, Scott was badly messed up, Lighting's father had lost his famous footballer rings in a bet… Good thing I had added them all as friends to my Facebook account first. With what I had left of the million (990000 dollars), I really wanted to correct everything that had been caused by the season. It could have been easy to help them almost all, but nothing would have been the same. You see, I wanted more money first, I really needed to if I wanted to set my project afloat.

What did I do, you ask? First off, I got myself a lawyer. Second, I go to the adults detention center where Chris McLean lived since approximately two weeks, and I announce him that I sue him for a total of fifteen millions. Why? As my lawyer said, the whole sum is damages for the following charges: Intending to the life of a group of minors, use of heavy artillery on minors, use of explosives with the intention of harming, exposure of others to nuclear radiations, mutation of others caused by exposure to nuclear radiations… oh, there were so many, I have forgotten the rest! Not to mention EPA also had many charges against him for crime against nature as well as using an island to store nuclear waste. The company who asked for that got sued as well.

Following the announce, the following three months were spent in court proving not only all the harm Chris had made to the environment, but also to the campers of the season that had ended recently and the three seasons before. The list of charges against him grew to a length "never seen before", as the judge said. Dakota's father had a huge part into winning this, because he paid for all additional fees caused by the trial, and he really wanted to make Chris pay – LITERALLY – for his daughter's transformation. Not only was Chris sentenced to paying fifteen millions to me – the judge actually grew it to twenty millions with the growing list – but he was also sentenced to distribute the sum of one million among everyone who has been a camper through the four seasons – that makes a total of 38 campers dividing a million every year. I will not bother any one with calculations, let me continue.

Everyone thought I would spend the money for my personal pleasure…

I'm not this kind of player. I won this money fair and square. And I wanted to spend it to help absolutely everyone.

First things first, I decided to begin with the other contestants of Return of the Island.

Ann Maria was sad because she got thrown off the island for a bad reason (she had taken something that looked like a huge diamond, as she believed it was worthy, while it was actually worthless). Well, I got her a jewel. Not exactly one of the biggest ones, but a rather big jewel still. I heard she went to a party recently and she found some guy who wanted to be with her. Well, I hope that guy was some kind of Vito, except without it being a secondary personality.

B didn't actually need anything – and besides, if he did need anything he wouldn't tell me. I still felt like B could get a little something, so I tried to get him a little something. I would suggest something to him and he would decline the offer constantly. But I insisted, and finally he came back with a new set of jeans. He didn't verbally tell me, but he somehow explained that his size is not really easy to find in stores. Talk about a guy who cares more about others than himself.

Brick didn't really want anything, except maybe get subscribed again to the army cadets. He said his parents weren't able to buy that for him, or they wanted to keep the money for more important things… I paid it for him. If I recall, Chief Hatchet also found a job there, not in the cantina, but in training the troops. He says it pays more than being Chris's underling.

Dawn, labelled the "Moonchild" by the tabloids… some prefer to say "weirdo", but I actually think Moonchild has some form of poetic approach behind the term and in fact reveals a girl who is open to everything, from nature to beliefs, and who seems to truly connect with all those she gets along well with. When she told me, though, that I had no reason to pay for her, I assured her that I wanted to give at least a little something to everyone. It didn't take her much time though, to choose what she wanted; a little chirping bird in a cage, bought at a pet store. Apparently, she understands what the bird says. Don't ask me what it was saying, I have no idea; but if she's happy, I can just be happy with her.

I must insert a little note here however: Most of those I listed until here had one main wish: Beat up Scott. But seeing how he was already so badly messed up, that was quite the unrealizable dream. Maybe once he's back in shape… How I wouldn't want to be him.

Alphabetically, it was Jo's turn to get a little something. She's been sort of an ally of mine, despite clearly saying early in the season that I couldn't win with only brains and no brawns. I believe I wouldn't have gone that far if it hadn't been for her protection against the Scotts and Lightings of the island. I got her VIP tickets for the 2013 Superbowl edition. It happened just not long ago. She was so extremely happy to actually meet the footballers! In fact, in an almost surreal moment, the winning team let her touch the trophy. Saying this reminds me that Lighting's father was there. Maybe I'm mistaken, but Lighting's father was probably there to coach. That might have been a proof he still had the talent, maybe not on the field, but still…

In fact, now that I think of it, I must say that even though I said I respected Lighting, the hard time he gave me on the final tasks on the island had made me a little angry at him, but I saw him a but after the huge party I had thrown for winning the money prize. He said he remembered now that his dad had betted his precious footballer rings since he was certain his son would win; and yes, the rings had been sold, which means thing weren't too easy for Lighting at home, with his father – and, by extension, Lighting himself as well – fallen into a depression. When I went to see him, I was at first scared because he was really mad at me for winning, but then I told him my plan and what I had done for the others. I personally met with the one who had gained the betted rings, and I managed to get them back for more than what they're actually worth. Yes, I believe I spent a good deal of money on helping Lighting. But I'm not bad, in fact I wouldn't harm a fly, and I knew he was going through a hard time, so I just HAD to do that for him. The rest of Lighting's part of the story goes like a dream His father gets the rings back, he thanks me greatly, and then he gets to coach the football team of the city closest to where they live. And from what I learned, Lighting's father really deserved these rings. He had them to prove he was a legend of football, but he is also an expert and has led the team to victory.

And Mike – what a number! Alright, he had multiple personality disorder. And it caused him a lot of problems with his relationship with Zoey. Luckily, somewhere near the end of the season, he took control back of his subconscious by mentally giving a beating to his four other personalities. Well, that's how he resumed it to me. Nonetheless, he discovered himself a true talent in acting, and due to his appearance on the show, was selected by a theatre troupe where he lives. Sure, he still needed some training…

Sam was so happy with Dakota that he just didn't need anything. Still, out of niceness, I got him another portable console to replace the one Chris had stolen to him. I also got him a few new games. But he really didn't want anything too important. Maybe a Wii would have been better, since he expressed a desire to get in a better shape for Dakota…

Scott… Now, this was problematic. I guess nobody actually wanted to help him because of all the things he did to get the others voted off before him. Well, I believe I must have been EXTREMELY generous, because despite everyone's disapproval of it, I bought him some kind of microcomputer. When he'll get the control of his right arm back, in who knows how many more weeks, he'll be able to compose messages thanks to a little keyboard on his left arm. Think about Stephen Hawking for the reference. Oh, I kept the microcomputer very basic. He can still say yes, no, but I think he can also ask simple questions and make some simple interjections. I don't know if he was happy, but he flashed the green light on the metal compartment used for his vegetable-like body.

What could I give to Staci? For a second, I thought of some duct tape to put over her mouth, but I thought it would be kind of… rude. Since she was the first one voted off the island, I really had no idea what to give her, so… I guess I just gave her something. Since she was this year's biggest loser (no pun intended), I bought her a fake trophy. Cheap, nearly worthless, but at least she was happy. I hurried off before she was to start telling me her great-granduncle invented trophies by accident, or some other lie of this kind.

What did Zoey want? She wanted to see some of the prettiest places in the world, but she wanted to be with Mike. So I paid a trip around the world for them – and their parents, of course. They weren't to be alone all the time, the world can be a dangerous place. They were back in time for the reunion. Oh, I forgot to mention Mike discovered his acting talent during the trip, which means I should have brought the paragraph about him here… I'll do some more editing later.

Dakota was the true challenge here. I really wanted to help her, but she said she didn't want to change. She was the most attractive thing of all time to Sam's eyes. A little discussion between her and Sam happened when I told them about my plan. (The following reported discussion may have been changed a little to be more literary, except for Dakota's lines as a proof that she has lost some of her vocabulary due to the mutations)

"-But Sam not loving Dakota?

-I love you Dakota! But…

-…Sam sad?

-No… I'm not sad. You're the best person I've ever met!

-So… you like me!

-Yes!

-And… you like how I am…

-I do! I do, Dakota. But… don't you want to be back to normal?

-Sam… (At this point she had a few tears as she remembered her past body. She would have wanted to tell him everything she felt, but it was difficult since the mutations had struck and decreased her intelligence)

-Dakota, might you be the "mutant warrior princess" of my dreams or just the normal girl whom I would never have any chance at developing a relation with, I'll always loved you. (This sounded extremely cheesy, from my point of view, but I guess that's just the way they love each other…) I've always thought about you, and I swear I like you the way you are now, but I'll still like you when you'll be normal. I'm doing this for you…

-(I interfere) Excuse me, but the process will be irreversible and most likely very long; in fact, it might take months of surgery, not to mention the research and the technological advances required for the modification and removal of the DNA corrupted by the mutation. Are you two sure you really want this?

Without a single hesitation, they both said yes. I contacted Dakota's father and dealt something with him. He agreed instantly to my proposition. We paid an extremely large sum of money to advance research on nuclear transformations and the possibility of removing them with surgery, DNA manipulation and – if none of this had worked after all – cloning. It did cost a good number of millions (more than thirty millions, in fact), and Dakota's father supplied the rest. The operation did take VERY long; I'm not going to annoy anyone with how everything was done (I'll just say that nearly everything had to replaced within her, skin, bones, muscles, organs, everything, which is the most incredible biological prowess of all those I've heard of by reading on the subject). At the end, Dakota was "back". She was a little different, but she was still incredibly pretty. Also, although it could actually be done, on Dakota's demand she kept her green, pointy hair, though she got it cut because it was too big on her human head. Sadly, Dakota had indeed lost a bit of her intelligence, so she had to take many classes to get it back. The last time I heard of them, a few days ago at the reunion with the others of TD:ROTI, she and Sam were now doing at least an hour of Just Dance every day, so Sam could get in shape and be, too, more attractive to her. Oh, sure, he could have gotten liposuction or something, but he didn't exactly want it to happen that way since it was "too easy" and he wanted to "take the challenge". Oh, he hadn't changed much yet when I saw him lastly, but apparently it's slowly starting.

I also got very minor gifts for the campers and contestants of the past seasons; I think Ezekiel got somehow back to normal, at least a little bit, since he suffered like Dakota of some form of mutations. Alejandro was still stuck in his robotic armour, but I heard he was to be fully healed before 2015 with the help of skin grafts. Seems life won't be too difficult for them now.

What about me? I no more need my bubble, I have nearly no phobias left, I never lived so well since I won… I now taste everything life has to offer, in a nearly hedonistic manner, while still making sure to be careful. I've always been that way, I'll always be. I discovered my enormous lack of talent in some sports, but I discovered some ability in the writing department. This written recap proves it. Next year I'll enter college. As for the chosen program, I prefer not to tell. I've said enough now, don't you think?

Cameron, April 26th, 2013 (redaction began April 23rd).

* * *

**Author's notes: This chapter was particularly fun to write. Not only was it really fun, but it was also great to imagine how everything would go for the best for everyone. In fact, I think I needed to write all this positivism because of all the horrible events of the season. It's just some way to show how everything could go very well.**

**And this time, the true loser is Chris, and we all hope he stays as the loser. I believe he's the Chris Thorndyke of Total Drama. (I hate both – Thorndyke is from a show called Sonic X that revolves around the gang of the Sonic the Hedgehog games, for those who didn't know) He gets what he deserves.**

**I must admit I kept saying through seasons 3 and 4 that the people doing the series were going TOO FAR in their stuff. I mean, the first season was semi-realistic, and somewhere near the end of Season 2 it started going downhill because it was constantly less and less realistic, and I hate when a series promises us at first something and then gradually offers another thing. Like science-fiction that become fantastic. Or teen drama that becomes science-fiction, for that matter. I believe a bit of realism was just the way to rebalance it all. Notice how this chapter has mainly realistic events occurring, despite being extremely upbeat and, maybe, too positive for the series itself… I know nothing can go so well in life, but eh, it's fiction. Anything can happen in fiction, I guess that's what the people at Fresh TV realized moments before they turned the series upside-down.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this oneshot. May it have been a bright light of happiness in a normal day. If you enjoyed it, please review. If not... well, all criticism is accepted, but flames aren't.**


End file.
